Battle of Hearts: part 2 of How do you love
by Infinitis
Summary: Go to HOW DO YOU LOVE story for chapter updates.
1. Default Chapter

Part 2 of How Do You Love Battle of Hearts  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Summary: The second part of How Do You Love. Sometimes when you're alone, weird things start to happen. Dillandau starts seeing people he knew from a long time ago. He ignores them and goes on wondering. But what if they're real?  
  
AN: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!!!!!!!!! Sooooo sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. I had the case of 'writer's block' and needed to go to Canada... But that wasn't the ONLY reason I went there. Well, I hope you enjoy this! ^_^U  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: Hallucinations of insanity? But maybe it's reality.  
  
The smoky smell of pipes filled the air of the room. It seemed that mostly everyone sat within a group, but not everyone. One lone young man sits in a booth as he waits for his drink. His hair shines like silver, his skin is pale and he has rubies for eyes. Some call him 'Albino boy', but others call him 'demon'. His name is Dillandau Albatou.  
  
In the booth, you might say he's dreaming, since the boy's head looks lowered and his eyes are closed. But all he sees in the depths of his mind are memories, a place where he can't be alone. Even if he's dreaming, reality comes to hunt this Albino. He is alone and he can't stand the feeling. His hand clenches on the table. The young man feels so hollow. Dillandau longs for his friends and lover. He is nothing without them. He has been nothing for two years now. But how could he survive though all those years? Hope, hope that his dragon's slayers are still alive and hope that one day he will come across his fair maiden. He hears a voice. Child- like in it's own way... 'I'm going crazy.' He stands to leave giving no notice to two things; one that his order isn't delivered yet, and two; his insanity is yet to come.  
  
~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel of Re: I know! ^_^ Gomen I took so long! Thanx for da review! ^.~  
  
Narouki: You're Welcome! ^_^ Hay, write some time! Or is your comp not working? I think I sent you too much e-mails the last time. Gomen I can be a nag sometimes -_-U  
  
AN: I'm sooooooooooo sorry this is short! And I'm sooo sorry for the cliffhanger! It's school time and it's rotting my brain! Plus, I have a very mean bio teacher (shivers). Thanx for reading this very very short and unusual chapter! Byea (Hopefully not for long!) Can you review? I absolutely luuuuuuuve E-mail!!! 


	2. Apparition Appearance

Battle of Hearts  
  
AN: Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T I'm soooo evil for keeping you this long. I decided to put the two parts together. Thanks for everyone that read the last chappie! ^^ I really appreciated it! Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review. I like to see that ppl are reading my stories no matter how terrible ppl might think of it.  
  
Chapter 2: Apparition Appearance  
  
^^^^^  
  
He walks though the crowds like a phantom among the living. People stare at his presence but dare not encounter him. His eyes are always lowered to the ground. Like he is not worthy of this world. Maybe he is or maybe not. The people of this world do not know an answer. No one speaks to him and he speaks to no one. His cape flows ghostly at the albino's feet.  
  
Another pair of eyes catches onto the Albatou's form.  
  
"Kind Sir?" a young man taps the person next to him. Furrowed brown eyes connect with Blue. "Who might be that shady character over there?" the young man's blond hair bounced as he turned to point.  
  
The older man waves the blue-eyed boy off like a pest. "Leave me boy! Why should I talk to a child like you?" The old man looked back at the young man again. "Plus, he shouldn't be of anyone's concern. Especially you."  
  
"Why is that so?"  
  
"Why do you pester me boy?"  
  
"I want my answer."  
  
The man sighs. "They say his name means Silver Dragon in the old tongue." He turned to the boy again only to be face to face with air. He shrugs. "I must've scared him off. Good riddance."  
  
^^^^^  
  
A slam of a door breaks an uneasy silence in a dark room now lightly lightened by the light the outside shown. A shadow of an out-of-breath figure covers half of the light from the doorway. A young man with violet- brown hair turns to the figure in suspense.  
  
"So, did you see if there were any cookies left in the lobby?" He says in a sarcastic voice. The figure grunts.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you back?" chuckled another voice. A head popped out of the shadows. His dirty-blond hair showed in the tolerable light.  
  
The figure looks up showing his boy-blue eyes. A smile grows on his teeth.  
  
"He's here."  
  
^^^^^  
  
The ghostly form walks through the marketplace. Snickers and signs against evil follow his path. A plump middle-aged market woman leans to her mostly- muscular husband who was tending to the slices of beef.  
  
"Does that weirdo have anywhere else to go? I hope he just gets out of here. Remember the last time? Man, I can't stand his looks! Somebody should just kick him out of here. Yah, kick him out of Gaia for all I care!" she said with a harrumph. The man could only chuckle.  
  
A bit of noise sounded towards the front of the market.  
  
"Aha! Sounds like someone is finally standing up to that psycho!" she smiled.  
  
"Yes dear, but don't you remember how last time started?" The woman's eyes stopped laughing and she quickly got into the house by their stand. She called names wile little feet scampered in. Her husband stood outside their door with a butcher knife at hand, ready if needed.  
  
A body tumbles to the ground. "Stupid chair." A slurred voice shouted. He waved a mostly empty bottle of Austurian vino in his hand.  
  
"Hey you! Who do you think you are, stridin' all over this place like it's ya own!"  
  
The Albino started to walk away.  
  
"I said- Hey, I'm still talkin' to ya!"  
  
He still kept walking.  
  
The drunken man threw his bottle a good way's away at the young man in frustration. Just when the bottle was close enough, the boy quickly moved over to let it crash to the ground. He turned to look at the man, half lidded as if a he was still in a dream himself.  
  
"Leave me alone." was all that he said. He turned back with a quick tug of his cloak. Dillandau shook his head as if to get a thought out of his weary mind.  
  
The drunkard turned red either from his anger or his drunken state. "Come back here you @$$ of 'n @$$ and fight me!" The man posed for a pathetic battling stance.  
  
Then something happened. Something triggered the Albino's thoughts. 'He..... He said..... just like the Zaibach.....' His pupils begin to shrink and he stopped walking. Ragged breaths come out of his lungs. His eyes burned with anger. Quickly as impulses could go, the albino turns and runs to the man. His hand tightly griped his hilt of the sword.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Your imagining things." The young man with shoulder-length violet-brown hair paused. "Folken told us that he would be with Celena....."  
  
"I'm telling you! I saw him! He looked.....different." the blue-eyed boy's voice grew soft. "It's been two years....."  
  
"Chesta!" The dirty blond burrowed into the boy's blue eyes. "Is it true?"  
  
Chesta nods. He turns and opens the door. "I'll show you. I'll prove to you he's still alive!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
The drunken man quickly turned sober when Dillandau's blade stopped only inches to his throat. The Albino's breath suddenly became heavy with anger. No one else on the street dared to breathe with the young man. Both men perspirated with sweat on their faces. No living thing moved.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Something was wrong. Chesta could feel it. The street looked too eerie with the sudden silence. His companions drew near and slowed to a stop. They too were somehow quieted by the silent spell. No child cried, no baby screamed, no human body moved. Everything was still as death.  
  
Gatti was the first to have enough courage to break the spell. He slowly walked to Chesta. "Strange." He whispered while still looking forward.  
  
"Yes, like time just stopped."  
  
"Maybe it did." Added another voice. Dalet walked between the two.  
  
Another young man walked to the group, saying nothing. His hard eyes scanned the area until- His eyes grow wide.  
  
"Miguel?" Chesta asked with concern.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Ruby eyes looked to the side and locked onto a brown-haired boy. The Albino's features seemed to loosen. 'Oh mind, don't tease me now.' Dillandau blinked to make sure. The now-sober man saw his opportunity.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Something's going on. I can feel it." Green orbs hide in the shadows of a second story window. These green orbs belonged to a girl. Her hair is cut short and she wore clothes that no one else on Gaia knew existed.  
  
The then heard a masculine chuckle in the deeper places of the room. "You always say that. Can you ever predict anything i, Hitomi? Like 'I think the weather is going to be nice today'. b to be an optimistic sometime."  
  
The otherworldly girl, named Hitomi, grunted and folded her arms. She looked back into the room to a young man who was sitting in a very used chair. His had unruly raven black hair and tanned skin. "Heh, you think it's me? You're the one with all the bad luck, Van Fanel!"  
  
Van gave a humph, "Seers....." he mumbled.  
  
A loud crash sounded from the outside. The two teenagers ran to the window to look. Van looked closely with his red-wine colored eyes. "That boy-" he whispered. "He looks- familiar....."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Dillandau collided onto the ground. Slowly, the young man got up, cupping his sore cheek. His red eyes look up to the now sober man. 'How dare he! Heh, challenge me? Does he know who I am?' The albino looks for his sword only to find it out of arm's reach. "Da^#!"  
  
The sober-man laughs and takes his own sword out. A couple of the man's friends try to stop him from going further, but the man gave them shouts to back off. "Awww. Poor little you! A boy without his play sword!" The man chuckles as he steps closer to the young man. "I'll show you a thing or two about sword fighting." The man suddenly swung his sword at Dillandau. Luckily the young man dodged it and rolled to the direction of his own sword. Fire burned within his ruby eyes. 'Hee hee- I'm the one who'll show him a lesson or two.'  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Mas-!" Chesta started to shout, but Gatti cut him off. The young Dragon's Slayer looked to his friend in confusion.  
  
"Don't- This is his fight. Well join him when he needs us. Right?" Gatti looks to his fellow Slayers. They all nod.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Dillandau grabs his sword on the ground beside him. He flips the sword and holds the handle in a backward position (AN: Ahhh!!! I hope you understand T-T). He crouches his body, ready for a run, and then brings his sword behind him.  
  
The man stands in bewilderment. 'What's he doing? I've never seen this tactic before. Maybe I misjudged him.' The man's muscles tense up.  
  
The young man jumps into a sprint and heads towards his rival. The man runs to him also. But just when the elder man was about to strike, Dillandau jumped into the air and flipped so that the elder man's back was in front of him. Then so, Dillandau attacked. The man gave a sudden cry of anguish but then returned with a slash to the albino's side. Of course, the young man missed the hit and gave a blunt hit from his sword to his enemy on the arm.  
  
During this time, some of the man's friends decided to go and fight against this strange young albino. They got out their knives, daggers, and small axes. Suddenly Dillandau was trapped within a small circle of armed men.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ________________ Cliffhanger! Sorry. I gotta take a break. ^^ So how'd ya like (hate) it? Reviews welcome and wanted! ^^ Chio! Until next time! .....I hope.....  
  
Infinitis-hime 


End file.
